Huracan de la mente Hurricane of the Mind
by Rev
Summary: Three young theives, the offspring of three master criminals, are trapped in a hotel with doom coming right at them...a prequal to a fic coming soon to a reader like you!


**Huracan de la Mente**

_Hurricane of the Mind_

(I don't own any part of Lupin III, or Bill Gates or any type of Microsoft stuff except what I'm using, or anything else that I may possibly mention…I created some new characters and that's about it! If ya can't figure it out, it's Lupin III, Jigen, and Goemon's kids. It's a short little prequel to a better fic coming out later.Enjoy and review!)

Down in Panama City, a car pulls into a hotel. Two guys and a girl step out carrying suitcases with them. Soon they were cracking open a bottle of wine and toasting themselves.

"A toast to the best heist ever!" Lupin IV said as he raised his glass. "I don't mean to boast, but I believe we have just surpassed our elders!"

"I bet Bill Gates is going to be pretty upset when he realizes he's not a billionaire any more," George Jigen stated as he took a sip from his glass.

"How long is it till we get back to Japan?" Celeste asked.

"Our tickets are not till next week. Why?I thought we could enjoy the beaches for a while," Lupin responded.

"We're not going to be seeing much of the beaches. Hurricane Charles is coming right this way! It's expected to hit in the next few days."

"Great. We get a huge fortune, then we lose it all to a stupid hurricane. What luck," George acknowledged sarcastically. "I guess that's the reason why it was so hard to get in here. We should start watching the weather channel more often." Lupin walked over to look out the window.

"Well it seems that all the roads are packed with people trying to evacuate."

"It would probably be best to stay here during the storm."

"Now Celeste, I may live recklessly, but I still value my life!" George told her.

"I know, I value mine too. But either we can face the hurricane in a car or a much sturdier hotel. If we try to leave now, we'd more than likely get stuck in traffic. That would bring us even closer to death than staying here," Celeste explained.

"She does have a point George. I guess we'll stay then! We probably ought to start boarding up the windows…." Lupin told them.

"Look! The wind's already picking up! Aw, that poor cat," Celeste exclaimed as she watched a cat being blown away.

"Alright genius, let's board the windows, but what with?" George asked with a smirk.

"Good point. Guess we ought to go into the bathroom. It's safer, no windows," Lupin said as he led the way. The group started bringing blankets, pillows, and small bits of food and water into the bathroom incase something happened. Then they locked the door and sat down inside.

They sat in the room in silence, waiting for the worst to happen. When suddenly; the power went out. The three looked at each other in the darkness. A loud rumble shook the whole building, causing Celeste to gasp. Lupin embraced her to relax her. Soon after the rumble, a loud crash of glass breaking made them realize the windows were broken in their room.

Lupin continued to hold on to Celeste as he tried to figure out what was going on outside the bathroom door. George peered around the room at the dark shadows on the walls. The roof started groaning as if something were trying to pull it off. Another blast of wind blew by. The whole building started teetering. Objects started sliding in one direction. Soon the three realized what was going on. The hotel was collapsing!

Knowing what they had to do, they ran towards the door. As soon as they unlocked the door and opened it up, a gust of wind shot them back. Lupin, Celeste, and George pulled each other towards the window. They saw the streets entirely flooded and no chance of survival. So they jumped….

**Two Weeks Later**

George walked along the rubble that used to be the hotel. "I can't believe it! The best heist ever and we lose all the money!"

"Well, George, at least we didn't lose our lives," Celeste told him.

"Yeah, and you know people are still buying Microsoft products. I'm sure we'll have another chance sometime soon," Lupin assured them as they walked off to find a car to hijack.

Please review! (can ya tell I've never been in a hurricane before?)


End file.
